


[數據刪除]的料理教室

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 如果一切的狀態不是那麼糟糕，他們可能會走到一起古雷不會一心求死里歐不會用在最糟糕情況下最好的方法去愛他
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 毛毛的點文，梗概"成為我的骨血。愛你所以把要讓你融入我。"  
> 不是一個很快樂的故事，食人情節注意

俗不可耐的藍色帆布鋪滿空白乾淨的房間，連牆壁都被細心遮蓋，盡可能擋住所有可能會染上艷紅色彩的地方。  
站在一片藍色中央未脫稚氣的少年穿著平凡，五官看不出有半絲情緒，開口向坐在椅子上的男人詢問。  
「你想死得痛快一點還是痛苦一點？」  
「方便清理的那個。」  
「真體貼。」  
「那要感謝我如此懂人心嗎？」古雷抬起單側眉毛，咧開嘴如平常那般挑釁里歐，對里歐手上的凶器毫無懼色。  
「不了。我再說一遍，你的屍體會任我處理，沒問題？」  
「當然，你隨意吧。」  
進行著無趣的最終確認。  
古雷知道里歐會拿他的屍體做什麼，提出死亡願望後幾周來的提示很明顯了，不斷被翻看的料理書和醫學解剖資料，無法擁有溫暖的陪伴就乾脆化成血肉共存，少年打算用別的方法擁有他。  
真浪漫。  
這樣算是給了他們間無果戀情的一份交代，儘管他一直想對那份扭曲得誇張的佔有欲望有所回應，心靈卻乾枯得擠不出任何力氣去做，他想但他做不到，能用『最後』給予微薄的回報是件好事。  
里歐穩住氣息，他希望自己的刀法別退步，能夠一刀痛快讓古雷下地獄去。他殺過人的屍體能夠堆成一座小山，無論是絕望下燃燒者的請求，或惹怒他的冰凍警衛隊，殺人可以說是得心應手。里歐認為他其實和白衣底下染滿鮮血的古雷相差無幾，甚至更殘酷。  
接下來只要往頸動脈輕輕一劃，所有愛怨情仇就結束了。  
赤瞳和紫眸對望，赤瞳透出笑意，紫眸流轉覺悟，有些許偏差的思想合成一塊。  
刀光掠過眼前，司政官那時在影片中看過優雅漂亮的姿勢在眼前呈現，尖刃精確到位的切開血管，意識到里歐真的下手後精神有解脫的輕鬆，溫暖和黑暗同時襲上。

里歐沒放任古雷緩慢成為屍體，將擱在角落的浴缸拖進帆布覆蓋的範圍，讓血液能流進裡面而不把身體弄髒。  
等待的同時里歐盯著古雷逐漸發冷的身體看，他到現在仍舊不知道他做的是不是正確的決定，從古雷要求殺死他開始就在考慮，就算里歐心中關於生命價值的天秤傾斜許久，協助自殺還是讓他再三猶豫，要他親手剝奪古雷可能會有的幸福未來他做不到，原本打算拒絕的，但眼前男人想死卻死不成的痛苦讓他回到現實。  
古雷認為痛苦活著就是最好的贖罪，潔癖般的自我懲罰心理讓他苟延殘喘活在世上，被燃燒衝動訓練出來的強韌精神使理智在腦內常駐，他無法做出衝動丟失性命這種事，卻早就失去生的想法。  
縱然能正常行動與生活，古雷．佛塞特這個人的靈魂早就掐得破碎。里歐在旁看得一清二楚，也了解古雷才會找上他的原因，既有能力殺了他也不會崩潰的人——僅有里歐。  
「叫愛你的人做什麼啊……」里歐煩悶的抱怨，在古雷活著時絕不會說出的想法，愛和猶豫參半。  
就如同古雷清楚里歐會答應他的無理要求，里歐也了解古雷認真的死亡心意，他們太像對方了，就像一面鏡子，只差不會一同破碎。

倒掛的屍體不再滴血，趁著放血的空閒里歐早就將揮刀時飛濺的血液清乾淨，他小心地將屍體卸到桌面，仔細擦拭被血液弄髒的金髮和臉，直到像生前那樣乾淨。  
他細細咀嚼生前這個詞，才短短幾小時那個會和他對罵的人就變成了屍體，想到還是覺得不太真實。  
第一刀和第二刀切在鎖骨處，他用還殘留鮮明殺人手感的手剖開胸膛，刀子到一半就卡住了，人類的脂肪讓刀刃變得滑膩不堪，知道會有這樣發展的他拿起第二把菜刀，小心翼翼的解剖開來，盡量不刮傷任何臟器又平滑的切開。  
取出內臟就耗費了不少時間，即使房內因為里歐的特殊處理而溫度極低，里歐仍然滿頭大汗，血液的腥黏沾了滿手。  
里歐憐愛地撫摸乾癟凹陷的腹部，嘴唇像生前那樣緊抿著，皮膚早就涼透，臉色也是死白恐怖，卻能感到古雷確實是屬於他的。他從塑膠袋取出接近長方形的剁刀，裡面還有好幾把剛才切開時沒用完的刀具。  
生疏的手法讓肉塊從骨頭上剝離時不盡完美，還殘有些許肉片的骨頭慢慢裝滿鐵桶，最後躺在木頭桌面的軀體只剩頭顱是飽滿的，里歐將刀刃對準露出血管和肌肉組織的傷口，連接頭部最後一絲支撐被硬生生切開。  
里歐捧起古雷的頭部，帶有凝結血塊的手輕撫著燦爛的金髮，像想到什麼慌忙放下離開房間，沖洗乾淨的雙手帶著沉重的器械和化學液體進來。  
「等十分鐘……」里歐慶幸眼球因為極度低溫的環境而保持透明，赤紅色的眼球在福馬林液體中漂浮，已經難以再表達出任何情緒，里歐惋惜的摸著玻璃瓶身，多希望古雷在地獄能過得比人世好。  
十分鐘過去換到酒精溶液後，那瓶足以稱作駭人的玻璃罐被輕柔的放在冰箱側邊，放在原本位置的冰咖啡全傾在里歐杯中。  
「好苦。」打算稍微休息一會的里歐皺起眉，不懂古雷為何會基於喜好而喝咖啡。  
肚子發出聲響，彷彿在抗議灌下肚的冰咖啡不足以撫平飢餓的腸胃，促使里歐起身繼續還沒完成的事項。  
夾鏈袋內的肉塊被依序裝進冷凍庫，只留下剛好適合等等料理的尺寸，骨頭全數扔進肥皂水裡泡著，頭則放在盤子上包著保鮮膜進了冰箱，在一片花花綠綠的冷藏庫裡顯得特別顯眼，內臟裝成一袋放在方才的解剖房間角落，在有如冷藏室般的低溫下應該不至於腐壞。  
里歐完成所有事情後感覺自己累得連一根手指都抬不動了，還是強迫自己作好料理的步驟。用自備的工具俐落地將肉塊變成絞肉，加進蔬菜和料酒混和，包入外面賣的麵皮便大功告成。  
滾水讓水餃一顆顆浮起，里歐配著咖啡吃了一頓原材料比較特別的午餐。  
「古雷，你很好吃。」里歐打開冰箱，似乎還想再聽見古雷毫不留情批評他那樣搭話。  
覺得想法愚昧過頭，他笑著親吻眼珠後把自己清洗乾淨躺上床睡了安穩的午覺。只可惜他沒有瘋到那個地步，古雷依舊是古雷，屍體不會復活。

醒來時已經是下午三點左右，里歐揉了揉蓬亂的髮絲，簡單二次處理過骨頭便將一大袋內臟抬上重機，在這途中鍋內的湯汁正在沸騰。  
「真不錯。」里歐淺嚐一口，關火換鍋將雜質濾掉，剩下就等他處理完內臟再說。

樹海有濕潤的氣氛，重機停下後里歐拿著鏟子深入森林，套上工業用手套開始挖掘，為了防止野生動物挖出來光深度就有三米，里歐將內臟一股勁倒進去，土壓實的同時插了石製的潔白十字架。  
「我不知道你喜不喜歡白色，但這是最適合你的了。這裡冬天很漂亮。」里歐漫不經心輕拍簡陋的墓碑，回歸土壤不失一種環保的好方法。雖然這個想法由將他吃下肚的男人這麼說不太好，但為了不讓以後想起古雷時會有一股燒肉味，他避免直接把人給焚燒成灰燼。而且古雷已經不是燃燒者了，不必再用屍體想起摧殘他大半輩子的痛苦。  
說別有用心也是，說避免麻煩也是。  
里歐凝望著灰暗樹林的深處，安慰似朝墓碑說這裡晚上會有螢火蟲不會這麼可怕，活著時候的古雷要是知道他的墓碑選址是這裡大概會掐死他，也許會默默接受？畢竟他喜歡寧靜。  
「不論如何你未來只會看到我出現，你只剩我了。」愛憐的呢喃是否能傳進死人耳中不得而知，佔有欲倒是饜足地打了飽嗝，脫去手套的潔白指腹染滿血液的腥臭和腐爛的麝香。

青焰搖曳在鍋底搖曳著。里歐轉好料理時鐘後蹲在古雷的骨頭旁邊把殘餘在上面的肉剃去，要做得漂亮繁複的手續是少不了的，無論料理或標本，里歐將乾淨的大腿骨放在一旁。  
等待時鐘響起就可以吃晚餐了。


	2. 【番外1–離去】

新政府幾乎要追瘋了人，古雷．佛塞特硬生生在他們的監視下跑了，或許還在短短幾個小時內翻出國境跑得無影無蹤。  
古雷細心的給每個認識的人留了信，清楚表明自己不會再回到普羅米波利斯，也不會再聯絡他們，感謝他們在消火後這幾個月的照顧等等。  
里歐翻著留給自己虛情假意的文章，古雷在掩蓋行蹤上做得非常之好，他完全不明白是怎麼做到的，大街小巷的監視器到目擊紀錄都把真正的消失日期推遲整整一天，要不是他是兇手可能也會以為古雷那天還活著到處跑。  
加洛哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，不曉得信上寫了什麼，里歐連忙端著面紙盒去給人擦體液。  
「真厲害……」露琪亞駭進國家機密的檔案庫一一審查影像檔，他懷疑古雷昨天紀錄的影像造假，不然一個人怎麼可能說離開就離開，還跟蒸發一樣消融在今天的朝陽中，但完全找不出可以證明的證據。


	3. 【番外2–玷汙】

加洛亂哭一通後就恢復了精神，想到古雷現在正在做自己想做的事，那份再也見不到他的悲傷就淡去許多。  
「里歐！今天去吃麥當勞的新品嗎？」加洛一如既往邀約里歐，卻意外收到拒絕。  
「我今天有帶便當，最近應該都會保持這樣。」里歐將玻璃便當盒從微波爐內拿出，放到桌上後轉回去和加洛說話。  
「里歐吃什麼？」  
「紅酒燉肉。吃嗎？」里歐叉起一塊肉在加洛面前晃盪，柔軟又散發著香氣，加洛嚥了嚥口水。  
「那我不客氣了。」加洛細細咀嚼著口中的食物，想不出這是什麼肉，但知道里歐很會做菜這件事實。  
里歐維持一貫的淺笑，同樣吃進料理後吞下，他分給加洛些許的古雷，出於什麼心意他自己也不懂，就是覺得加洛在擁有古雷上應該佔一份，肉還有很多，能給他吃的機會也很多，以後不只會是那麼一小塊。  
從今以後會慢慢變成他的血肉，一直跟他們相處在一起，古雷不可能在他們的生命中成為永遠的缺席者。


	4. 【番外3–平息】

「我喜歡的人會用自己的方法弄到手，你覺得這樣算是把你弄到手了嗎？」  
里歐戳了戳潔白的頭骨，有肉的東西總是無法保持太久，他就當機立斷把頭扔進鍋裡煮了，經歷奮鬥和漂白總算有乾淨無比的白骨，他想或許是構成他的齒輪哪裡缺了一角，才對殺害同族毫無反應，甚至是那一綹綹金髮浮出水面時連半絲反胃都沒有。  
「算了，不論你答不答你都是我的了。」里歐無意識摸上小腹，紫眸沒有以往那般亮艷勾人的色澤，像片深邃的海洋表面平靜無波，虛無沉在底層。

-END-


End file.
